The Challenge of Love
by SleepyPadfoot
Summary: Hermione left him months ago, scared of what she was feeling for him. Now, with a little help from Remus, will they be able to get back together?


'For a long time he was just a challenge, a conquest. I never imagined in anyway that he would turn into something special, something I desperately didn't want to lose. But I had balked at the idea of love and instead of fighting for him and accepting the fact that I loved him more than anything else in the world I had run away. Last I heard he had converted back into his old ways, sleeping with a different witch every night and drinking insane amounts of alcohol. I avoided him like the plague, avoiding the rush of emotions, hurt, love and fear, that came every time I saw him. I accept now that I love him with all my heart but Im afraid its too late. I cheated myself out of my chance at love.'

- Hermione's Journal

* * *

"Sirius, mate, what are you doing to yourself?" Asked a concerned Remus Lupin to the hungover and extremely irritable Sirius Black sitting across from him. Hermione had indeed heard correctly, Sirius had converted back into his old ways but now it was different. He slept with more witches, each more disgustingly slutty than the next and all shades of auburn hair like Hermione's, and drank so much alcohol that is was a miracle that he didn't have alcohol poisoning yet. Before he had actually had fun going out, drinking and sleeping around but now it was getting unhealthy.

Sirius looked up tiredly at the scarred face of his best friend and shrugged, taking a drink from his coffee mug. "I'm doing what I always do. Having fun, playing with the witches." Remus frowned at him, shaking his head slightly. "Look I get that you miss Hermione, why don't you just go back? Give it one more shot?"

The sound of a breaking mug filled the air and Remus looked at the broken mug and spilt coffee. "So I take it that's a no?" Sirius growled lowly, glaring at him. "She left ME. Not the other way around. I was just a good lay to her, I meant nothing to her! I fucking said I loved her and she just looked at me, just sat there and stared. And then she got up and left. When I went and checked on her, all her stuff was gone and she was no where to be found! What the hell was I supposed to do?" Remus sighed, dragging the palm of his hand down his face. "Maybe she wasn't ready for that yet."

"NOT READY?! We had been dating, shagging, for almost an entire year! We kissed, we snuggled, held hands, I carried her bags for her, opened doors for her and in the end it was all for nothing. No she should have been ready, unless she just didn't love me."

Remus sighed again and sat down across from him. "She's worried about you. She has been asking questions, like how have you been, where have you been, are you alright? She cares about you, Sirius but she might just be scared." Sirius scoffed. "Oh yes, scared of the ex-criminal Sirius Black."

"You know she doesn't see you like that!" Remus said, looking irritated. "She may not but everyone else does. She probably didn't want to sully her reputation by staying with me any longer." Remus rolled his eyes and waved his wand, cleaning up the broken mug and coffee. "Do yourself a favor, mate. Clean up, take a shower, take a hangover potion and just relax. I'll be back later alright?" Sirius grunted and picked up the Daily Prophet.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Hermione, he still loves you! He's upset and hurt over you leaving him but he still loves you." Remus said, folding his arms. "Now you will go see him! Soon!" Hermione glowered at Remus. He had popped into her flat unannounced and started scolding her. "Remus, I get you are trying to help but Sirius is obviously happy to be back to his old life style. Sleeping with whores and drinking booze."

Remus wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "You know that's not true. Hes trying to distract himself from all the hurt you put him through. How can you be alright with hurting the man you love?" Hermione gasped. "What do you mean? I- I don't love Sirius. We were a casual fling. Even he didn't want it to be serious." Remus laughed sadly. "No, No, Hermione. For once you are wrong. He wanted it to be very serious. He loved you!

Hermione clenched her teeth and breathed out through her nose. "Fine, I'll talk to him but I'm telling you! He doesn't want anything to do with me." And with a pop she was gone, apparating into Grimmauld Place.

Sirius looked up from his paper, expecting to see Remus but instead saw a vision of heavenly curls, slightly tan skin and a nice figure. "H-Hermione?" He cleared his throat noisily. "I didn't know you were coming." Hermione grinned wryly, "Neither did I." Sirius nodded awkwardly, shifting uncomfortably before smiling weakly. "Would you like to sit down?" Hermione shook her head and walked over to him. "I'm Sorry, Sirius. I was a bitch, just leaving like that. You deserved more than that."

Sirius arched an eyebrow. "I know I did. The question is, why did you leave hm? Scared?" Hermione flushed slightly and nodded. "You made me feel things I've never felt before. By then I had assumed love just wasn't for me but then you came along and turned everything upside down, you know how scary that is?!"

Sirius growled lightly. "You weren't the only one feeling new things but I didn't leave! I was ready to be scared and marry you, the girl of my dreams but then you showed your true colors." Hermione shook her head. "I loved you, its taken me months to admit it. You are such a playboy I was worried for my heart. I don't want it to be trampled on." Sirius nodded and leaned forward, brushing a kiss on Hermione's lips. She shivered lightly and had to control herself not to grab him and show him exactly what kind of kiss she wanted. "Sirius, I love you. Please take me back." Sirius grinned, grabbing her waist and pulling her closer, kissing her with a firey passion. "Gods, witch, I love you too." Hermione smiled and returned the kiss, looping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

* * *

Meanwhile, Remus relaxed in the library, enjoying a glass of firewhiskey. "Cupid has _nothing_ on me."


End file.
